Jas 2/kjv
: }|1| 2:1 My brethren, have not the faith of our Lord Jesus Christ, the Lord of glory, with respect of persons. }} : }|2| 2:2 For if there come unto your assembly a man with a gold ring, in goodly apparel, and there come in also a poor man in vile raiment; }} : }|3| 2:3 And ye have respect to him that weareth the gay clothing, and say unto him, Sit thou here in a good place; and say to the poor, Stand thou there, or sit here under my footstool: }} : }|4| 2:4 Are ye not then partial in yourselves, and are become judges of evil thoughts? }} : }|5| 2:5 Hearken, my beloved brethren, Hath not God chosen the poor of this world rich in faith, and heirs of the kingdom which he hath promised to them that love him? }} : }|6| 2:6 But ye have despised the poor. Do not rich men oppress you, and draw you before the judgment seats? }} : }|7| 2:7 Do not they blaspheme that worthy name by the which ye are called? }} : }|8| 2:8 If ye fulfil the royal law according to the scripture, Thou shalt love thy neighbour as thyself, ye do well: }} : }|9| 2:9 But if ye have respect to persons, ye commit sin, and are convinced of the law as transgressors. }} : }|10| 2:10 For whosoever shall keep the whole law, and yet offend in one point, he is guilty of all. }} : }|11| 2:11 For he that said, Do not commit adultery, said also, Do not kill. Now if thou commit no adultery, yet if thou kill, thou art become a transgressor of the law. }} : }|12| 2:12 So speak ye, and so do, as they that shall be judged by the law of liberty. }} : }|13| 2:13 For he shall have judgment without mercy, that hath shewed no mercy; and mercy rejoiceth against judgment. }} : }|14| 2:14 What doth it profit, my brethren, though a man say he hath faith, and have not works? can faith save him? }} : }|15| 2:15 If a brother or sister be naked, and destitute of daily food, }} : }|16| 2:16 And one of you say unto them, Depart in peace, be ye warmed and filled; notwithstanding ye give them not those things which are needful to the body; what doth it profit? }} : }|17| 2:17 Even so faith, if it hath not works, is dead, being alone. }} : }|18| 2:18 Yea, a man may say, Thou hast faith, and I have works: shew me thy faith without thy works, and I will shew thee my faith by my works. }} : }|19| 2:19 Thou believest that there is one God; thou doest well: the devils also believe, and tremble. }} : }|20| 2:20 But wilt thou know, O vain man, that faith without works is dead? }} : }|21| 2:21 Was not Abraham our father justified by works, when he had offered Isaac his son upon the altar? }} : }|22| 2:22 Seest thou how faith wrought with his works, and by works was faith made perfect? }} : }|23| 2:23 And the scripture was fulfilled which saith, Abraham believed God, and it was imputed unto him for righteousness: and he was called the Friend of God. }} : }|24| 2:24 Ye see then how that by works a man is justified, and not by faith only. }} : }|25| 2:25 Likewise also was not Rahab the harlot justified by works, when she had received the messengers, and had sent them out another way? }} : }|26| 2:26 For as the body without the spirit is dead, so faith without works is dead also. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *